


Amoratia's Bite

by AtrociouslyFailing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, but like not like full furry mode, love bug au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrociouslyFailing/pseuds/AtrociouslyFailing
Summary: love bug au belongs toeyughoMy thought for this was"What if the love bug was like Earth's own little lovebugs?"-------Lance’s breath caught as a paired couple of them flew up to him. It bumped into his nose and he breathed out an incredulous laugh, “How did these guys get all the way out here?”





	1. The Bite

The first thing the paladins of Voltron were treated to seeing once they stepped into the foreign palace’s throne room was a swarm of small bugs flying about. Lance’s breath caught as a paired couple of them flew up to him. It bumped into his nose and he breathed out an incredulous laugh, “How did these guys get all the way out here?”

Keith eyed the flies warily, “What are you talking about?”

“Love bugs,” a small smile touched the blue paladin’s lips, “There were thousands of these back home.”

“A type of march fly, Keith,” Pidge spoke up, looking up at the bugs as well, “The ones back home have a red dot on their backs instead of pink like these. They’re incredibly similar to Earth’s though. On Earth, they’re usually found in places bordering the Gulf of-”

The dainty sound of a throat clearing caught their attention and caused the green paladin to pause in their explanation. A tall, willowy alien stood before them. She was breathtakingly gorgeous with rosy, smooth skin dappled with scales and draped in sheer, golden fabrics, yet there was something almost predatory about her movements as she stood gracefully from her throne and stepped towards them. As Lance examined further, he noticed there were a set of carnivorous fangs built into her smile and velociraptor style talons just barely visible on her feet under her dress. Her golden eyes slitted as she smiled pleasantly, “Paladins of Voltron, I have been expecting you.”

There was a moment of silence as the paladins bowed before the royal, as Coran explained was custom here, before Lance whistled low and grinned brightly, his voice dipping, “You may have been expecting the paladins of Voltron, but did you expect to find the man of your dreams right there with them?”

The other paladins groaned, but the alien simply laughed. Her laugh rumbled, more akin to a growl than the humans were used to. She shook her head before responding, “It’s delightful that you’ve found a romantic interest in me, Paladin. I’m thoroughly flattered. However, I’m afraid I must inform you that I am already mated.”

“I apologize. You must excuse him. Lance is,” Allura frowned, glancing to the paladin in question before returning her gaze back to Herathia’s queen, “...Lance.”

Lance sighed, not even paying mind to what the princess was saying, “What a lucky guy…”

“Maybe one of the Amoratias will help you find your own mate, Paladin,” the alien gestured to the insects floating lazily through the surrounding air. Lance’s eyes strayed up to stare at the swarm above before politely declining. The queen took it in stride, simply nodding, before leading them from the throne room to an ornate dining room to discuss negotiations for the alliance.

Servants danced about as they placed platters of food and goblets of a sweet, blue liquid on the table before them. The servants were similar in appearance to the queen but smaller and their colors varied. The queen sat at the head of the table, the paladins each taking a seat themselves.

Lance decidedly tuned out what was going on in favor of watching some of the bugs that followed them in crawl about on the table. At his side, Keith reached for the drink in front of him and sniffed it. Lance rose a brow at this before whispering, “I doubt anyone here is trying to poison us.”

The red paladin’s gaze flickered to him, “Can’t be too careful…”

“If they wanted us dead, they could've gotten the jump on us in the other room.”

Keith shrugged and took a slow sip of the drink. One of the unpaired Amoratias flew clumsily over to him and landed on his cheek once the glass was lowered. Lance blinked before a grin spread across his face, “Blow it back.”

Keith’s brow furrowed with the confusion spreading across his features, “What?”

“Back home, if a single love bug lands on you, it’s like receiving a kiss from a future lover or your soulmate or whatever. For good luck in the romance department, you’re supposed to pick it off and blow it back into the air,” Lance waved a hand, “Ya know, as if you were blowing a kiss back to whoever sent it.”

“That…” Keith’s face relaxed, “sounds incredibly stupid.”

He reached up to brush the bug away only to flinch and slap his hand to his cheek instead, “Ow.”

Lance’s jaw dropped, “Did you just kill it?!”

Keith pulled his hand away, glancing at it, “No? Is it still on my face?”

He turned his head so that Lance could look for him. Lance’s answer became garbled as most of the sound entering Keith’s ears did. His eyes settled on the ocean filled irises in front of him. Heat pricked beneath the surface of his skin, yet he felt entirely too cold. Lance reached up and touched his cheek with a surprised expression. His lips moving as he spoke. Keith could feel the others’ eyes on them, yet all he wanted to look at was the person beside him. He turned in his chair to face Lance, reaching up to take his face in his hands.

Lance, at this point, was freaking out, “Uh… Keith? Buddy? P-pal? What're you doin?”

The queen was practically glowing at seeing this display, “Oh, how marvelous! The Amoratia has chosen your friend.”

A squeak left the blue paladin as his comrade tipped forward to plant a kiss on him. Lance reeled back to escape, tumbling out of his chair in the process. He scrambled up to stand, moving away from Keith, “What d'you mean chosen?!”

“To find love. The bite of an Amoratia is considered one of the highest honors to receive here,” the queen lifted her hand and slipped her sleeve down to expose her wrist. A heart-shaped scar was positioned on the soft underbelly of skin, “It’s how I found my mate as well.”

Pidge slumped over the table in a fit of laughter. Lance’s face began to heat up, “As well?”

“Yes! You were the first one your friend has seen, and, now, he will pursue you.”

“Pursue me?!”

“If he is a good mate, he will win you over easily,” the queen hummed, watching Keith as he stood and made his way over to Lance. Keith slipped his arms around the blue paladin’s waist from behind before, then, tucking his face against his shoulder with a blissed out sigh.

Allura cleared her throat before speaking in a sort of strained voice, “Please tell me he's not stuck like this.”

“Oh, no,” the Herathian laughed, “Your paladin should be back to normal in…..about seven quintents?”

“A week?!” shrieked Lance, who was currently attempting to escape his comrade’s hold to no avail. Keith only tightened his hold and grumbled. Hunk, although amused, decided that he should probably help out his best friend. He stood and made his way to the pair.

“Oh, I wouldn't do th-” the queen paused as Keith lifted his head from Lance’s shoulder to growl at the yellow paladin. Lance went still at feeling it rumble against his back, and Hunk stopped mid-step. Looking over his shoulder, Lance spotted a hint of an unusual sharp edge to the red paladin’s teeth.

“What the quiznak,” he breathed.

“Galra Keith… back at it again,” Hunk murmured.

“One of your paladins is Galra?” this question from the queen was directed at Allura in surprise.

“Yes,” the princess stated firmly, eyes narrowing, “Currently as the head of Voltron, in fact. I hope that won't be a problem?”

The queen took a little longer to mull it over than the paladins would have liked before shaking her head, “No. If your friend was of ill intent, I doubt the Amoratia would have given him this gift.”

She stood from her seat, “Let us put this behind us for now. My servants will show you all where you shall be staying.”

“We’re staying here?” Lance looked to Hunk in surprise.

“Yeah,” Hunk shrugged, “Part of the negotiation was for us to stay and attend some kind of festival they’re having in a few days.”

Keith’s voice brushed over Lance’s ear as he spoke, “It’s a festival to celebrate life. You’d know that if you had been paying attention.”

A shiver ran down Lance’s spine, making his shoulders tense up. A servant approached them hesitantly, his green eyes on Keith as he gave them a small, respectful bow, “I’ll be escorting you to your quarters…”

Keith slowly stepped away from Lance but took his hand in his before the blue paladin could try to get any further away. The turquoise Herathian turned to lead them from the room. Lance swallowed thickly as he was dragged after the red paladin. He shot a panicked look to Hunk. Hunk worried his lip before speaking up as he followed after them, “We all have separate rooms, right?”

“Oh, yes!” the servant answered, “However, if you wish to share a-”

“No! No no no!” Lance quickly cut them off, “We’re all good. Separate rooms are perfect!”

“Aw, Lance,” Pidge piped up with a smirk as they turned down a corridor, “I thought you’d want to sha-”

“Pidge,” Allura said sternly, “That’s enough.”

“You’re an angel, Allura,” Lance breathed out in relief. Keith, however, stopped walking abruptly and turned to glare at her. Allura halted, her eyes growing wide. Keith’s hand let go of Lance’s to, instead, wrap his arm around the other’s waist. A red flush crawled up the back of Lance’s neck. Allura put her hands up in a placating gesture.

“Mine,” Keith ground out lowly before walking forward once more.

“Oh, no,” Lance shoved the red paladin away from him, “Not yours. Lancey Lance is for everyone, okay?”

Those hostile eyes turned on him. Lance's gaze drifted to the upside down heart shaped bite that marred that pale skin just under Keith's left eye before snapping back to those violet hues. He almost expected to get punched. Instead, Keith’s shoulders hunched as he crossed his arms and dropped his gaze, “Sorry…”

Lance blinked, “Uh…”

Keith turned away and walked on ahead to catch up with the Herathian that had been leading them. The others slowly followed, keeping a few feet of distance from him. Hunk stepped up beside Lance, keeping his voice hushed, “Me and Pidge are gonna look a bit more into this later. It’ll probably be best if you kept in your room until we find out a bit more about the bug bite. He’s kinda freaking everyone out.”

“I’m a little freaked out myself, bud,” he muttered to himself before reaching up and patting Hunk’s shoulder, “Thanks, man. I’ll be sure to do that.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Hunk continued to whisper, “I know you li-”

Lance smacked his other hand over his friend’s mouth, “I’m fine. Let’s talk about this later, okay?”

Hunk frowned when Lance dropped his hands back to his side, “Alright. As long as you’re okay, man.”

Lance let out a soft sigh. He hoped he’d be okay.


	2. Day 1: Part One

The night they spent at Herathia’s palace was the best sleep Lance has had in a long while. The rooms were spacious and well decorated with soft, bed-like sponges that were covered in pillows and bright fabrics. Better yet, all the paladins were in the same corridor, so there was less of a chance Lance had to be alone with Keith.

Yet, somehow, here he was. Alone with Keith.

They made their way down the hall towards the dining room for breakfast. Keith just couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself. At first, it was light and hesitant, but the red paladin seemed to be getting bolder. What started out as hands “coincidentally” brushing against each other had turned into Keith sliding a hand up Lance’s back as he moved to drape an arm over the blue paladin’s shoulders. Lance was pretty sure he was going to die.

A warm breath breezed over his ear not even a minute after the red paladin’s arm slipped around his shoulders, “Hey, Lance. It’s a good thing I’m wearing gloves.”

Lance glanced to him out of the corner of his eye, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Keith smirked, his voice taking on a teasing edge, “Wanna know why I have to wear them?”

The blue paladin shrugged despite being entirely curious as to why Keith always wore them, “Sure. Why do you wear them?”

“Cause without them,” Keith’s smirk grew as the tone of his voice dropped, “you’d be too hot to handle.”

Blue eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as Lance’s jaw dropped. It took a minute for his brain to really process that Keith -  _ Keith _ -just used a pick-up line on him. A shriek erupted out of the blue paladin before he shoved a, now laughing, Keith away and bolted away from him. He sprinted the entire rest of the way to the dining room. Lance was definitely sure he was going to die now.

He threw open the dining room doors, red in the face and panting heavily. The other paladins all turned to look at him, faces a mix of questioning and surprised. Hunk spoke first, “You okay there, buddy?”

“No!” Lance cleared his throat, not liking how shrill that came out. He walked over to Hunk and made him scoot over a seat before plopping down between Pidge and him. He took a deep, calming breath before speaking again, “Keith just hit on me.”

“Queen Mudere did say he was going to “pursue” you, Lance,” Pidge stated flatly, “Wouldn’t that include hitting on you?”

“You don’t understand! He used a pick-up line!” A servant set down a plate of food before the newly arrived paladin. 

Pidge raised a brow at him, “Keith? Using a pick-up line? You expect us to believe that?”

“Yeah, man,” Hunk frowned, “This is Keith you’re talking about.”

“I’m serious! Why would I lie about something like that?” Lance slumped back in his seat with a groan. 

“What’s so bad about him using a pick-up line anyway? You use them all the time,” Pidge huffed.

“That’s different!” he was going to say more but immediately sank lower with an unintentional squeak, Keith having just walked in.

Keith’s dark eyes swept the room. They, briefly, settled on the blue paladin before he walked over and took a seat between Shiro and Coran. Incidentally, this spot was right across from Lance. However, Keith didn’t look up from where his own plate of food was set in front of him, much to Lance’s relief. Everyone went back to tucking into their food. The orange, worm-looking noodle type food was weird but delicious. It had a tangy yet spicy sort of flavor to it that Lance couldn’t name. About halfway through the meal, he felt something brush against his ankle. Lance jolted in his seat and tried to look under the table. Shiro looked up from his food at him with concern, “You okay, Lance?”

“Uh,” Lance flushed slightly in embarrassment, “Yeah… Fine.”

He lifted another “worm” to his mouth but dropped it as he felt the sensation again. His gaze lifted to stare at Keith, who was still avoiding looking at him and, now, hiding a grin by stuffing food into his mouth. Lance’s eyes narrowed at that, putting two and two together. That was Keith’s foot. On his foot. He was playing footsie. He blinked.  _ Keith, the current paladin of the black lion and leader of Voltron, was playing footsie under the table on a foreign planet. _ Lance faked a cough as it happened again, kicking out to try and catch Keith’s leg. He missed. Coran yelped and started looking under the table, “Ow! What the blazes?”

The blue paladin shrank back in his seat, tucking his leg back over to his side of the table quickly. Keith peeked up at him, clearly amused and raising his brows. Lance stuck his tongue out at him childishly. A breathy, quiet chuckle slipped from Keith at that, the look on his face one of adoration. The blue paladin deflated a bit at that, his tongue slipping back into his mouth as he stared. He dropped his gaze back to his plate, shoving food into his mouth. Keith only stared at him for a moment longer before continuing to eat as well.

After breakfast, Lance followed Pidge and Hunk to the throne room. They gave a polite bow to the queen before the green paladin stepped forward. She adjusted her glasses before simply asking, “Your Highness, would it be alright if we studied the Amoratias and, maybe, asked you questions about them?”

Mudere leaned slightly forward on her throne, “I would be happy to tell you whatever you need to know about them.”

She motioned for them to come closer and sit on the steps before her. They did just that, staring up at her. Giving them a gentle smile, she asked, “What would you like to know?”

“How long have they been here?” Hunk inquired.

“For longer than I can remember,” the queen answered, “It is said they were here long before my people came to this world.”

“This isn’t your home planet?” Lance’s brows raised in surprise.

“Sadly, no,” she sighed wistfully, “Our home planet was swallowed up many decapheebs ago. Our first queen found this planet for us, and here, we have thrived ever since. There were much less of us then. The Amoratias have helped plenty with that. They have given my people life instead of letting us die out.”

“So,” Pidge glanced over to the bugs crawling around on the ceiling, “that festival of life… You guys worship these things?”

“Worship is a strong word,” Mudere rumbled out a laugh, “We give them thanks. Our race used to be one of blood and rage. We would have surely died out long ago if it were not for these gentle creatures.”

“Woah,” the paladins breathed, all looking up at the bugs.

“That… that had to be a lot of bites,” Hunk muttered.

“Better than their other defense,” the queen leaned back on her throne, relaxing.

“Other defense?” Pidge’s eyes snapped back to the Herathian.

“Yes. They have this awful acidic gas they spit,” she shuddered.

“Would you mind if I took one to scan?” the green paladin stood, looking excited.

“To scan?” Queen Mudere straightened in her seat, “Would this ‘scan’ harm it?”

“Oh, no ma’am!” Pidge lifted their hands to wave in mild alarm, “It’s just a light that passes over it that inputs data into my computer, so I can learn more about it on a biochemical level.”

The queen hummed as she thought before giving a nod of affirmation, “You may...as long as I will be allowed to oversee this ‘scanning…’”

The green paladin bounced on the balls of their feet excitedly, “Fine by me! Let me go get my portables. C’mon, Hunk!”

Hunk stood to follow them out of the palace to go get their equipment from the castle. Lance stood slowly but paused before leaving. He turned back to the queen, “Um… I have a question.”

“I may have an answer,” a smile touched the corner of Mudere’s lips.

“About the bite,” Lance fidgeted, wetting his lower lip with a swipe of his tongue.

“What about it?”

They both turned their attention to the doors. Keith stood there, eyes trained on the blue paladin. Lance scratched the back of his head, “Uh… Never mind, your Highness. I’ll just be going now.”

He made his way over to Keith, who tilted his head with an inquisitive expression. Lance just shook his head and brushed past him. Goosebumps shivered over the areas of Keith’s skin that the blue paladin touched. Keith’s breath hitched. He turned and followed after Lance, “Wait up!”

The blue paladin sighed but slowed down, so his comrade could fall into step beside him. Keith gave him a soft smile, “Wanna see something with me?”

“Depends on the something,” Lance raised a brow at him.

Keith gave him a teasing smile and threaded his fingers through the other’s, “You trust me?”

“We’ve fought against the Galra empire together for how long now?” the blue paladin rolled his eyes, “You know I do.”

“Okay, cool,” Keith’s smile grew, “Change into something comfortable and meet me out front.”

“What?” Lance blinked as the red paladin dropped his hand and ran off, “What d’ya mean “something comfortable?!””

“Swim trunks preferably!”

With that, Keith turned a corner and was out of the blue paladin’s sight. A smile worked its way onto Lance’s face. Just thinking about the possibility of being able to swim again made his being feel close to singing. He hurried off to find his swimwear.


	3. Day 1: Part Two

Lance had just managed to find his swim trunks when he paused. The memory of Hunk telling him that he should stay in his room flitted through his mind as he frowned. He bit his lip, having a decision to make. He could go off with Keith and have the high possibility of being able to swim, or he could stay in his room with the reassurance that nothing bad would happen while out with Keith. His grip tightened on the article of clothing in his hands as he pondered his choices. Shrugging his shoulders, he dropped the shorts on the bed and slipped out of his pants in order to change. After all, there was no guarantee that there would be a next time when it came to swimming. Lance figured he could take his chances.

The blue paladin met Keith near the front entryway of the grand palace, dressed in his swim trunks and his usual shirt with a weird, leaf-like sheet that passed as a form of a towel on this planet. Keith had been leaning casually against a wall, a dazed, unfocused look on his face until Lance stepped into his field of vision. His demeanor notably shifted as his face lit up, “You came…”

“Well, yeah,” Lance said nonchalantly only for his body to tense as Keith slid into his personal space and wrapped him up in a hug. The red paladin stepped back almost immediately and took his hand, beginning to lead him towards the enormous jungle that made up most of the planet’s mainland. The blue paladin, with a bit of effort, stopped and turned Keith back around in order to ask, “Where are we going?”

Keith blinked, confused, “Swimming?”

“In there?” Lance gestured vaguely to the thick, towering trees ahead. His companion nodded. Lance’s arm dropped, “You're kidding.”

“No!” Keith’s brows raised before knitting together as he continued speaking earnestly, “I overheard a couple of the Herathians talking about a lake, and I asked them about it. They told me where to find it, and I… I wanted to take you with me...to see it and…”

Lance's jaw went slack with surprise as the red paladin rambled on and, now, avoided looking him directly in the eye as he quieted. After a moment of silence between them, the blue paladin spoke softly, “Okay. Lead the way…”

Keith, who had become fidgety in that brief silence, perked up upon hearing that. His dark eyes met Lance’s blue once more before he grabbed his hand and continued leading him towards the vast jungle ahead. Once they crossed the edge of the thicket, the light around them grew dimmer by the trees’ shade. The blue paladin tilted his head back to stare up at the canopy ahead, where sunlight splashed through and dripped down to speckle the jungle floor. Keith slowed his steps to take in the beauty of the scenery as well. Lance had to drop his gaze back ahead of him after almost tripping over a raised root.The red paladin’s mouth quirked at the stumble, but he helped his fellow paladin steady himself. Lance threw him an easy smile, “Thanks, man.”

Keith smiled back, “Any time, beautiful.”

The blue paladin tripped for an entirely different reason.

It wasn’t much longer until the trees opened up to a sunlit, sparkling lake. The liquid filling it looked like what they had been given to drink just the previous day. Kneeling down, Lance scooped up a sip of it with his hands, confirming it was, indeed, the same sweet substance. He twisted his upper body to look up at Keith, “This is their water?”

“Guess so,” Keith shrugged before tugging off his shirt and dropping it on the ground. Lance’s eyes swept their gaze over the other’s torso before quickly snapping away. The blue paladin stood as well, stripping off his own shirt. Keith didn’t bother to hide where his own gaze went. In fact, it seemed like he was taking his time examining every inch of bronzed skin that was visible to him. Lance glanced over as an appreciative hum left the red paladin.  He hunched his shoulders a bit before stepping into the lake to escape those dark eyes.

Keith blinked out of it and smiled as Lance dunked himself under the water. Lance resurfaced, feeling much more at ease in his element. He swam a bit further in before turning onto his back and yelling, “Get in! It feels great in here!”

The red paladin backed away a couple of yards much to Lance’s mild confusion. That confusion quickly vanished once he saw Keith begin to sprint forward. Lance’s body sank down, and his arms windmilled wildly as he attempted to get out of the way. Keith launched himself into the air, tucking his legs up. As he hit the water, the resulting wave washed over the blue paladin. Lance spluttered, wiping the water out of his eyes as Keith resurfaced to laugh openly. Lance mock glared at him, “Oh, it is  _ on _ , mullet!”

Keith ducked back down under the water as Lance swept his arm out to splash him. 

“Get back up here and fight me, you cow-!” Lance yelped as a hand clasped around his ankle and tugged him under the rippling, blue surface. He barely had time to take a breath before his head dipped under. He, hesitantly, cracked his eyes open to see Keith’s face entirely too close to his own. The blue paladin jerked back in surprise, but Keith just smiled. Lance felt his face heat up as the red paladin pressed their faces closer together. Keith bumped his nose against Lance’s, a teasing grin on his lips, before he pulled away and swam up for air. Lance followed, sputtering out,  _ “What was that?!” _

“What was what?” Keith asked casually, having taken to floating on his back.

“You  _ know _ what!  _ Don’t do that again!” _

Keith sunk back down and came up in front of Lance. He leaned into his space, “What if I want to do it again? What’re you going to do?”

“I-I-” Lance went, briefly, cross eyed as Keith pressed forward.

An infuriatingly attractive smirk tilted the red paladin’s lips, “You know, Lance, your eyes are really blue… like the ocean, and currently, I’m finding myself lost at sea.”

Lance’s eyes went wide as Keith’s eyes began to drift closed. Red faced, Lance splashed water at Keith right as he started to lean forward once more. Keith pulled back with a shout as Lance kept it up to put distance between the two. However, the red paladin began to retaliate not too long into it. They went back and forth, laughter beginning to erupt from them at the ridiculousness of it all. The two danced around each other in the water as they goofed off. And, soon, they found themselves gravitating back into each other's space. 

They paused to catch their breath and just relax in the refreshing water. After a moment, Lance swam to the edge and laid out on the lakeshore. He stared up at what bit of clear sky could be seen through the trees. Rays of sunlight filtering through the treetops lit up spores floating aimlessly above in the air. His eyes slipped closed as he took in a deep breath through his nose, the air crisp and clean smelling with the hint of the foreign water’s sweetness. Cool fingers touched his cheek, causing his eyes to snap open. Keith hovered over him, the sunlight behind him creating a halo around his silhouette. Lance’s mouth went dry as he stared up into those almost violet eyes. The red paladin lowered his head down to press their foreheads together. His voice was soft yet with that familiar rough edge to it, “Lance…”

The blue paladin swallowed nervously as Keith tilted his head, “What’s up?”

Pale hands slid into his hair and tilted his head up just so until chapped lips pressed against his. Ocean blue eyes slipped closed as Lance practically melted into that kiss. Kissing Keith was everything Lance thought it would be. His heart flipped as his stomach felt like butterflies were trying to cause a storm on the other side of the Atlantic. Before he knew it, his own hands had lifted to grasp Keith’s waist and try to pull him closer. Keith went willingly, laying his weight carefully down on top of the blue paladin as he deepened their kiss, breaking it for a breath before diving right back in. The realization of just what was happening hit Lance like a freight train as soon as he felt teeth nip his lower lip. He shoved the red paladin away as he sat up quickly, almost knocking their heads together.

“Lance? Wha-?” Keith was pushed again, tipping onto his back and into the water. When he managed to sit up and cough up what water had flooded his mouth, he saw that Lance was gone without his shirt. The red paladin stood with a heavy sigh, looking around for his own shirt. Not seeing it, Keith realized that Lance had taken  _ his _ shirt. His heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of Lance wearing his shirt. He bit his lip, hesitating, before picking up Lance’s shirt with care and slipping it on over his head.


End file.
